After the Final Battle
by Ginny278
Summary: Used to be named finishing the war. H & G are engaged, takes place after the final battle, Harry comes back can't remember anything,not even Ginny, now they're getting married. What happens afterwards,whats up with the eyes, and where are they? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Finishing the War

The battle went on for four years, two of those years, Ginny had been out of Hogwarts. The final battle was a few days ago, Harry had defeated Voldermort but after the battle Harry was no where to be seen.

Ginny recalled the last battle, when Harry was last known to be seen.

**Flashback**

_There was a flash of light Voldemort fell to the ground, Harry could be seen standing with wand still raised. The Death Eaters, who were still alive, dissaperated, realizing their leader was dead. Harry fell to his knees._

"_HARRY!" Ginny hollered across the open field, and ran to him. "HARRY!" She yelled again, still running._

_Ginny made it to Harry and embraced him in a tight hug. "You did it," she whispered. "You did it Harry, you destroyed Voldermort."_

"_Yeah, I guess I did." Harry struggled to say, and smiled weakly._

_Ginny hugged Harry again._

"_Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny touched a cut on his face, that was still bleeding, and stung badly._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to."_

"_It's alright Ginny."_

_Ginny lifted her wand and performed a spell that made Harry's cut go away._

"_Thanks, Ginn."_

"_You're welcome," _

_Harry stood up and took Ginny's hands. "Ginny I got to go…again."_

"_Harry, but why? You just destroyed Voldermort its over."_

"_Ginny it's not over, not yet, not till the Death Eaters are rounded up, because they'll keep fighting, and we got to keep fighting till we get them…all."_

"_Harry, just come to the burrow for a few days and rest then you can go get them." Ginny pleaded._

"_No, Ginny, I can't. If I wait a few days, they'll regroup, and attack again, even without Voldermort. I've got to go right away, right now."_

"_Harry, no don't go just stay."_

"_Ginny I already told you I can't."_

"_Harry, please."_

"_No... Goodbye, Ginny, I love you." Harry said and kissed Ginny on the lips._

"_I love you to Harry." She mumbled and backed away, crying._

"_Ginny, don't cry, I'll be back, I love you."_

"_I know Harry...I know."_

_With that Harry took a few moresteps and dissaperated._

**End of Flashback**

Ginny's thoughts came whirling back to the present; Harry had been gone for 3 days. No one had heard from him, not a word, not a note, not even a clue to where he was. Ginny looked out of her bedroom window, at the beautiful sunset, and played with the diamond ring on her finger, Harry had proposed to her a 2 weeks before the final battle 2 weeks before he left.

"Harry, come home." She whispered into the wind that blew against her face as she stared at the beautiful sunset. "Come home soon, Harry, I miss you."

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ginny?" a voice said. "Ginny, are you in there."

Ginny recognized her brother Ron's voice. "Yeah, Ron, I'm here, what do you want?"

"Mum, told me to come and tell you suppers ready."

"Oh, alright, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Ron replied and Ginny listened to the footsteps that could be heard going down the stairs.

Ginny looked out the window again, and put her ring on right, and stood up and walked downstairs to supper.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, Ginny played with her food, and sat quietly, Arthur kept talking about the Death Eaters that seemed to come from nowhere that appeared in the Ministry of Magic lobby with their hands and feet tied together with ropes and unable to apprate, Hermione and Ron were talking about Harry and if he didn't come home tomorrow they were going to go looking for him and help him finish off the Death Eaters. Bill and Fleur seemed to be talking about something too in low voices. Fred and George and George's girlfriend Angelina Johnson.

After Dinner everyone sat in the living room, drank hot chocolate, and listened to the radio while everyone was still talking. Then somewhere around 10 there was a loud disturbance outside. Ginny sat up from the chair she was sitting in and Hermione lifted her head off Fred's shoulder.

"What in the hell was that?" Bill said, stood up and took out his wand.

Everybody else did the same and walked to the front door where they could hear someone shouting spells.

Ginny looked around trying to see something but found nothing

"LOOK OVER THERE!" Charlie hollered.

"What the heck is it?" George asked.

A red spark lit up the entire hill and Ginny could see people battle it looked like 4 against one, and another spell lit up the entire hill and Ginny new in an instance who it was. "HARRY!" she hollered and took off running towards the hill.

"Ginny, Come back!" Hermione yelled at one of her best friends.

Ginny turned around and looked straight at her. "NO HERMIONE, THAT'S, HARRY I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" and she took off running again.

Hermione sighed, and then took off running, with George and Fred at her heels.

Ginny was almost to the top of the hill when more supposedly Death Eaters showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny started shouting spells at the death eaters and soon everybody else who was at the Burrow joined in the fighting. Ginny finally found her way to Harry's side.

"HARRY!" She hollered over all the noise. "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?"

"I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS FIGHTING THESE JERKS. I'VE SENT AT LEAST 10 OF THEM TO THE MINISTRY!" Harry hollered.

The fighting continued for awhile. "HARRY DUCK!" Ginny shouted. Harry dodged the spell that was coming. "THANKS." He said well more like yelled and smiled at her and the fighting still continued.

Harry was hit in the face with a spell and blood splattered everywhere. "HARRY" Ginny screamed.

"GINNY," A voice yelled. Ginny turned around it was Angelina. "HE'LL BE OKAY. LET'S FINISH THESE DEATH EATERS OFF!"

Ginny nodded and continued to fight and pretty soon it started raining.

Finally the some of the Death Eaters retreated, and Harry woke up before the end of the battle, and about 3 of the Death Eaters lay on the ground, dead.

"HARRY!" Ginny hollered in delight and ran over to him and embraced him in a huge hug.

When Ginny gave Harry a hug she ran into him and knocked the remaining air out of him when he was already out of breath. Harry gasped for air. "Hi Ginny" He said and returned the hug.

"Harry why didn't you tell us where you were going!" Ginny demanded and punched his arm playfully.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, walking towards his sister and his best friend.

"Hey, Ron."

"Harry." Hermione said "Yeah, I was wondering the same question, as Ginny, why didn't you tell us where you were going? Ron and I would have come with you. You couldn't have waited?"

"I know you guys would have come with me Hermione, but I didn't think about it, and did what I knew I had to, I've gotten most of the Death Eaters, so it looks like I did what I set off to do."  
"And You Couldn't at least send us a letter so we knew you were okay?" Angelina asked coming near the group of people.

"Didn't think about it, I knew I had to get the majority them before they regrouped, and I didn't have Hedwig with me," Harry said

Ginny was still by Harry, no longer mad at him for not keeping them informed but she was glad he was back.

"Hello, Harry, nice to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, please call me Molly or Mum the same for the rest of you." She pointed at Harry, Hermione, and Angelina.

"Well what should we do with these pains in the asses?" Fred said.

"Fred, watch your language!" Molly demanded.

"Sorry Mum, so what should we do with these dead people?"

"I don't know; Send them to the ministry so they can take care of them." George said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Charlie said.

"Why not then." Harry said and pointed his wand, mumbled a few words and they were gone.

Everybody started to walk towards the Burrow, when there was a loud popping noise. They all turned around and sent stunning spells through the air, to wear the sound came from.

"It looks like another Death Eater." Ron said and mumbled a few words himself and the Death Eater disappeared.

Everyone was walking towards the Burrow; Harry was walking beside Ginny when he fell.

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed with surprise when Harry fell on her, and struggled trying to keep him and herself standing up right.

When Ginny screamed everyone turned around. "Ginny," Charlie said. "You alright?"

Ginny didn't hear Charlie, "Harry?" Ginny asked with worry. "Are you okay? Harry?" Ginny could no longer keep holding up herself and her fiancé and tried to lay him on the ground. "Harry, Can you hear me?"

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, seeing Ginny's face full with worry and her trying to lay him on the ground, everyone know turned to see what was going on.

"I think he passed out, he just kind of fell, and he's not waking up." Ginny said shakily

"Well get him inside." Molly said, "Quickly!"

"George come here." Charlie said.

George walked over to Charlie and helped him lift Harry up to an upright position and carried him to the Burrow, Ginny following closely behind.

**A/N  
I hope you liked it, please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
Sorry its takin me so long to get this up, But i hope you like it PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Something cool was pressing against Harry's forehead, he slowly opened his eyes and found Ginny sitting there right beside him, and pressing a cool cloth on his forehead.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, "what where am I, and who are you?"

Ginny blinked a few times then a frightened look came across her face, and looked around the room to see if everybody was as frightened as she and by the looks on their faces they were a little startled. "Well," Ginny started, "You're at the Burrow, and I'm Ginny Weasley, your…." but Ginny couldn't bring herself to say _your fiancé _because of Harry's face which was looking all confused.

"The Burrow? What's the Burrow?"

"That's we're we, well of us red heads, the Weasley's live, or were most of us used to live anyways," Ginny said pointing around at her older brothers and her parents. "And your best friends are sitting across the room there," and pointed to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember any of you," Harry said.

Ginny burst into tears, 'cause she could no longer take it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked slowly with concern in his eyes and voice mixed with confusion.

Ginny still sat there sobbing. "Did I do something?" Harry asked Charlie, who was sitting down in a chair next to the couch.

"Ummmm-." Charlie replied.

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "Come here." And Hermione got up and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Let's go to the kitchen, alright." Ginny reluctantly let herself be steered out of the room by Hermione.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly, "It's going to be alright, okay, stop crying, we're going to figure out what's happened."

"Maybe we should take him to Mungo's," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't know, but I guess we should try. But first should we try and see if we can get him to remember anything, from Hogwarts, or maybe when he was at the Dursleys?" Hermione asked, looking for another person's opinion.

"We lets try that then," Fred said coming into the kitchen also.

"Let's try to refresh his memory then."

"Harry," Hermione asked as they all went back into the living room. "Do you remember the Dursleys?"

"Who are the Dursleys? We're they my neighbors or something?" Harry replied.

"Actually no, Harry, they're your aunt, uncle, and cousin and you lived with them while you were growing up, until you went to Hogwarts and then you only spent part of your summer vacation there, and they were really horrible to you." Ron said answering Harry's questions, well at least some of them.

"Why did I live with my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked. "I don't think I've ever met my aunt, Mum didn't usually talk about her, let alone meet her."

**A/N  
REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
Sorry it took me so long, but I've had track and school and everything, I know stupid excuses, but school's almost out, so there'll be more updates...sooner...hopefully...But anyways read and review, and I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so...**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

"Harry do you remember going to school at all?" Hermione asked.

"Umm.. I went to, ohh what's-it-called, Ha- no umm. Hog- Hog-." Harry mumbled.

"Hogwarts?" Charlie answered.

"Yeah that was it."

"Well at least he rembers something." Ron said.

"Harry do you know what happened at our first year at Hogwarts?"

"Wasn't it some kind of tournament?"

"No, but do you remember the name of the tournament Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Tri- umm triw- triwiza- tri- umm – the triwizard tournament?" Harry said hopefully.

"That was the name of the tournament you were in our 4th year at Hogwarts."

"Do you know how many years there are at Hogwarts Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Um, 6?"

"There's 7 years at Hogwarts Harry."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

"Harry, whats the last thing you remember?"

"Umm I appated at least I think that's the word, to a hill, and there were people in black robes and masks that were following me. Don't know why they were following me though. There were sparks flying though the air, off all different colors, then people came, and helped me get rid of them, I think one of them was you." Harry said and pointed to Ginny. "What's your name again?"

"It's – It's Ginny." She answered, on the brink of bursting into tears again.

"Ginny, okay. But then the fighting went on, then some of them disappeared, some lay dead, and then Gi-Gi- Ginny gave me a hug, and that's all I remember."

They all tried for the next few hours to get Harry to remember anything, or even just a little moment from years ago or something that happened during the last battle. Harry didn't make much progress in remembering anything.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night y'all." Charlie said with a yawn.

"Good Night," came the echo's of people from around the room.

"Night, ummm, R-R- Ron?" Harry said struggling to remember.

"Its Charlie." Charlie said.

"Oh sorry." Harry replied.

"That's all right, just get better all right Harry." Charlie said and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Everybody soon went off to bed. "Where do I sleep?" Harry asked Ron.

"Upstairs in my room, on a cot. Come on I'll show ya." Harry followed Ron upstairs

As they walked up the stairs, they found Ginny sitting outside Ron's room crying. As Ginny saw Harry and Ron, she jumped up and ran over to Harry and hugged him, Harry was at first surprised by this but returned the hug. For a few moments Ginny and Harry held each other in their arms, then Ginny looked up and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered, "Get better…please." Then she walked away to her own room crying.

Ron just looked at Harry and opened the door to his room. "Well this is my room."

Harry walked into the bright orange room, that should have been familiar to him.

"You'll sleep over there." Ron pointed to a cot off by a wall in the orange room.

"You're a Chudley Cannon's fan aren't you?" Harry said.

"Yeah, did you remember that err just guess, though." Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Oh, well, 'Night Harry."

"Night, ummm….r-r-r-r-r-r-Ron."

"Hey, you remembered something!" Ron exclaimed.

"I guess I did." Harry said.

**A/N  
Sorry it took so long for me to update, hope you liked it, and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(Okay I know Ron probably wouldn't say y'all but I didn't know what else to put, and he's British; do British people say y'all?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

The next few days went by slowly. Harry remembered very little about his life, and his friends, but when the lucky chance came and he did remember a little something he would think it happened in a different school year in Hogwarts than it actually did. Like he thought the Chamber of Secrets, happened in his 5th year instead of his second year.

Each day Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and sometimes the others would sit down with Harry and try to get him to remember something. Ginny would quite frequently burst into tears, during these sessions, and have to leave the room, leaving Harry wondering what was wrong.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to take Harry to Mungo's Hospital after about the 4th day of him not remembering anything. The healers couldn't exactly know what happened to Harry. They thought that maybe he just had a breakdown, and will remember things in awhile, or that he was hit by a curse, and if that was a case they didn't know what curse.

Ginny started to yell at the Healers.

"The only thing we can think of is it was a spell that changed his reality, and made him forget who everyone was, even what happened to his parents."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had told the Healers about Harry thinking that he grew up with his parents, instead of his Aunt, when his parents where actually dead.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM, ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WENT TO EXTRA SCHOOLING FOR, TO KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN PEOPLE GET HURT AND IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MAGIC!"

The Healers just gave Ginny a frightened look.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione said. "Harry will get better, calm down, its going to be alright."

"Ginny, lets go home," Ron suggested.

"And leave Harry here, with no one he ever knew, even before he lost his memory. I DON'T THINK SO." Ginny demanded

"Well Miss, there's nothing we can do for him, but if you'd like he could go home with you." The Healer said frightened about what Ginny might do.  
A smile came across her face and she ran off to the room where Harry was at. Ron went running after her.  
"Thank you" Hermione said to a startled nurse and she too ran off.

A week went by when Harry woke up to see the sun shining into Ron's bedroom through the window, and Ginny sitting at the edge of the bed, looking very sad.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny perked up when she heard Harry say her name. _He remembered something_ she thought.

"You all right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…..I am if you are."

"I'm fine." Harry asked.

"Do you remember anything, Harry?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Ummm, who am I?"

"You're Ginny Weasley, my fiancé, and my best friend Ron's little sister, and I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets in my second year, well your first."

"What happened in your third year of Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I met my godfather Sirius who was actually innocent, and another of parents friends Lupin, who is part of the Order, and that year was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
A huge grin flashed upon Ginny's face and she gave Harry a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back." She whispered in his ear. "Get dressed, we have to go tell everybody."

Harry got dressed and as he was walking down the stairs he could here voices from the kitchen, "Really," "Are you sure he's better," "That's Great".

Harry stepped into the kitchen, and was immediately bombarded with questions. "Where did you spend your summers while you were at Hogwarts?" "Do you know who Dobby is?" "What happened in our fifth year?" "What position did you play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Whoa, hold on I'll answer you're questions but hold on." Harry said.

"First while I was attending Hogwarts, I spent the summers at my Aunt and Uncle's who are evil, and because my parents are dead. Dobby was the Malfoy's house elf who I freed in my second year, and who now works at Hogwarts. In my fifth year, the Ministry and many others, didn't believe that Voldermort would come back, and they sent Umbridge to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, where all we read was books, so the D.A. was formed. And at the end of that year me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and a few others went to the Ministry of Magic where we fought with Death Eaters." Harry took a deep breath and wondered how many other questions they were going to ask him. "And on the Quidditch team I played seeker, and I was banned from it in my 5th year, along with Fred and George, and In my 6th year I made Quidditch Captain."

The Questions went on for a few more minutes till they were finally convinced that Harry was well Harry again.

George's stomach growled, "I'm hungery." He said.

"Me too." Said Fred.

This caused everybody to laugh.

"Who wants some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Me!" Everybody chorused.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all sat down at the table and celebrated the return of Harry's memory.

---A 7 Months Later---

**Harry**

"Harry, come on get up, we got to get ready." Ron said urgently.

"Ron what are you doing in my flat?" Harry asked.

"You didn't forget your wedding did you?"

"No, I was just going to get up, I set my alarm-" BEEEEEEEEPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEPPP

Harry fumbled with the clock trying to turn the clock off. "See I would just be getting up."

"Oh well you're up now, get ready, Ginny would kill you if you were late on the day you guys were getting married."

"Yeah she'd probably hex me."

"She'll hex me to oblivion for letting you be late, now come on get up."

"Ron's actually serious about something, that's amazing."

"Shut up Harry, and get ready."

"Wait aren't you serious about proposing to Anya? So make that two things that Ron's serious about."

Ron just glared at him.

"Just joking, Ron……you have the rings right?"

"Yes, I have the rings, see they're here in my pocket," Ron pulled the two rings out of his pocket and showed them to Harry. "Now get ready would you?"

"Ron you'd think this was your wedding, wait never mind, if this was your wedding you'd be as nervous as hell, and be jabbering about Anya's eyes her blond hair err something."

"Shut up, Harry and lets go, I really don't want to be on the wrong end of my sisters' wand…again."

**Ginny**

"GINNY GET UP!" Hermione yelled.

"God, Hermione what's your problem, couldn't you just tell me instead of screaming at me?" Ginny asked.

"I tried that." Said Hermione.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's all right, but you need to get up and get ready, we need time to do your hair."

"Why do we need to do my hair? I'm wearing it down remember?" Ginny replied

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just get ready alright." And walked out of the room.

"Hey, Hermione is, Angelina, or Gabrielle here yet?" Hermione, Angelina, Anya (Ron's girlfriend) and Gabrielle were Ginny's bridesmaids.

"Gabrielle's here and Angelina's on her way over."

"What about Anya?"

"She's coming over with Angelina."

"Oh, Okay."

Ginny walked into her small flat living room with a towel around her head, and her robe on, to see her bridesmaids with their hair done in a half up half down style and them applying makeup to their faces with their dark blue dresses laying on the couch, waiting to be put on. Hermione who was already done with her makeup, went over to Ginny and said "Lets go do your hair," and lead Ginny into the bathroom.

Hermione picked up a blow dryer and turned it on, to start drying Ginny's hair.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled after while, "I THINK MY HAIR'S DRY!"

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. "OH, YEAH."

A worried look came across Ginny's face, "Hermione we got the flowers didn't we?"

"Yes, we got the flowers, and we got everything else that's needed."

"We did, 'cause I don't remember getting the flower's Hermione?"

"We'll you got the flowers, alright."

Soon she was surrounded by her bridesmaids helping her with her makeup and doing her hair.

**A/N**

**Well This has been my longest chapter yet, three pages! I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW. And the more reviews I get the more likely I'm going to update sooner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap.6**

**Ginny  
**

"Shall we go then?" Ginny asked wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ginny you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt?" Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, I left the dress at the Burrow. So let's go then."

"Are we going by flo-powder then?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, we'd be covered in dirt by the time we got there." Hermione said. "We're apparating. Grab your dresses everyone."  
"Umm, I can't apparate," Gabrielle said.

"You're going to side along apparate with one of us." Anya said.

"Can I go with you Angelina?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, got your dress, okay let's go then."

Ginny and her bridesmaids arrived a little ways from the Burrow and started to walk towards it. When they made it to the Burrow Molly went to give them hugs.  
"Hello Mum," Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny dear."

Mrs. Weasley who gave finished giving hugs to Angelina, Anya and Gabrielle, turned to hug Hermione.

"Oh, its so nice to see you Hermione dear."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, its nice to see you too."

Molly stepped away and looked at her. "Hermione how many times do I have to call me Mum, or Molly? You don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley you're almost Weasley too, your engaged to Fred."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, hello Mum."

"That's better, you can all call me Mum or Molly too." Molly said pointing to Angelina, Gabrielle, and Anya

"Molly, can we go set our dresses down, somewhere."

"Yes, well go put them with Ginny's dress then come back down and help me prepare the food for tonight."

"Alright, be down in a minute."

They all clamored up the stairs to Ginny's old room where the dress was hanging up in the closet.

"It's beautiful!" Gabrielle exclaimed never having seen the dress.

"Thanks." Ginny said. "We should probably go downstairs now, and help with the food and everything else.

They spent the remainder of the day helping with the food, and making sure everything was in order, and after that was done Ginny lazed around till it was time to get ready for the wedding which started at five.

**Harry **

"Harry we got to go," Ron called from the living room of the flat. "Fred, George, are waiting for us."

"Alright, Alright I'm here, lets go." Harry said and walked into the living room to see his groomsmen Fred, George, and Ron.  
"Let's go then." George said.  
"Yeah we should probably go, if you're late, Ginny will hex, you and us, and I ain't looking forward to that." Fred said with a grimace.

"Let's go then," Harry said with his black dress robes and with that the four boys apparated to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley saw them "Thank God You're here!" She exclaimed "I was getting worried."  
"We're alright, what's there to be worried about?" Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes.

"Well come on, people are starting to arrive."  
"Mum, what do you want us to do?" Ron asked.

"Well, you three wait here, and Harry you go stand at the alter."

**Ginny**

Hermione, Anya, Angelina, and Gabrielle took the dress hanging in Ginny's old bedroom closet, and removed the plastic protective covering over it, and helped Ginny into it. The gown was a beautiful white with little white beads with sewn on it. The gown had two straps up top, that cris-crossed in the back and the gown slowly got wider as it got it went down to her feet and there was a two to three foot long train.

Then there was the veil. The tiara part of the veil Hermione placed on Ginny 's hair that she was wearing down, and the cloth went down the back to her waist, and then Hermione lifted the cloth and put it over Ginny's face.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was getting married. Ginny stood up and looked at her bridesmaids and then out the window to everybody was being seated in the Weasley's back yard. Then she started to cry.

"Ginny." Hermione said. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, I'm just happy, I can't believe I'm finally getting married." She said with a smile, and a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Well Its time to go." Angelina said.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected party guests

**Chap 7**

**Harry**

Harry stood at the alter waiting for Ginny to come down the aisle, he could hardly wait, he watched as Gabrielle walked down as a flower girl (even though she was a little old) then Ron and Anya walked down, followed by Hermione and Fred, then Angelina and George, and then Ginny accompanied by her dad.

Ginny was standing in the back waiting for the bridal march song to start, with her dad, who had a smile on his face, but was holding back tears.

When the music started and Ginny started to walk down the aisle, Harry went weak at the knees, he couldn't believe this was finally happening after everything they had gone through, they were finally here.

**Ginny**

Ginny stood at the back of the aisle and the music started. She turned to her dad, and nodded.

_We've made it_ Ginny thought, _Harry and I have finally made it, we kept together through the war, where everyone was in fear but we found peace, together and strength, but we made it we finally made it. _

Ginny walked down the aisle with her dad at her side, she saw her Mum, and brothers, relatives, friends, and of course Harry all smiling at her.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Mr. Weasley lifted Ginny's veil, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"We do." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said together with Mrs. Weasley trying not to burst into tears.

The ceremony continued with the vows, and the rings, and finally the kiss and the minister announcing; "May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Everybody clapped as Harry and Ginny made their way back down the aisle.

Afterwards pictures where taken, and the dancing started. Some of the dances were the Hokey Pokey, The Flying Dutchman, and the Chicken Dance. It was getting late, and the crowd was starting to fade away. Harry and Ginny were dancing together once again when a three dark hooded figure came and one of them spoke up. "Look it's the blood traitor, and Dumbledore's favorite, together at last."

Everyone looked up from their food, dancing, and talking to look at the three mysterious figures that just arrived. Harry grabbed his wand, along with everybody else at the reception party. Fred who was quickest sent the Furnunculus spell at the figure that spoke which caused them to fall over in pain.

One of the figures that was still standing made a motion to help the one in pain on the floor.

The other two pulled out their wands and sent stunning spells. Tonks and McGonagall fell to the ground. Lupin and others started sending spells at the dark figures, which most guessed were Death Eaters. Spells were flying everywhere and the one Fred sent the spell at was now up on both feet and joined in the fight. Ginny was firing spell after spell but the dark unknown figures kept blocking them. The only dark figure that spoke bumped up against Ginny and his hood fell down. "Malfoy!" Ginny spat.

Malfoy turned around to look who shouted his name but before he got the chance Ginny punched him hard in the face which resulted in a bloody nose. "You idiot. Take sides with Harry, there's going to be a new Dark Lord, you wait, and then you'll be sorry."

"Scum!" Ginny shouted back finally realizing her wand was still in her hand she sent the bat-bogey hex at him.

In the confusion four more mysterious Dark figures arrived and joined the fighting. One of them snuck up behind Harry grabbed his arm, and in an instance they disappeared. The rest of the supposed Death Eaters realized what was just done and started to dissaparate. Another came and grabbed Ginny from behind but put their hand up to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream but Ginny bit his hand instead which caused them to yelp in pain.

Ginny tried to turn around to face her attacker but another one hurried over to help the one she bit. They pinned her arms around her back and disappeared to an unknown destination at least unknown to Ginny Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright people I'm back, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy with sports and school, school sucks right now, but heres the next chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review please! The more reviews I get the more likly I am to update!**

Harry opened his eyes slowly to see a dark room; he put his hand to head to feel something wet and sticky. He brought his hand down in front of his own face and found that it was blood. What's going on he thought but then the events came rushing back to him.

The wedding reception with the attack of the death eaters, then being apparated somewhere that he couldn't see because he was blindfolded, but he could hear the sound of running water, and he remember struggling but there where more then three then. He was brought before somebody, he couldn't recognize the voice but it was oddly familiar, he could sense Ginny right next to him, he could hear her breathing hard, trying to catch her breath after trying to fight their attackers. The voice spoke to them like they were some sort of rare item and he was a collector who had wanted this for a very long time. Then he remembered hearing a clunk and a thud, of someone hitting the floor, it was Ginny. Then the next second he was in a world of blackness falling to the floor.

_Where am I_ he thought, _where's Ginny I got to find her! _Harry dug his hands into his pockets trying to see if he still had his wand by some chance; he didn't.

Harry looked around again, all he could see was a few feet in front of him. His eyes scanned the area and he could only see stone, and darkness, Ginny was nowhere in sight, wait what was that; bars, he could see bars and an outline of something. Harry crawled slowly, since he was too weak to stand, over to the lump but was stopped because of the bars. He was in a cell. Harry saw Ginny behind another set of bars in her what used to be a white wedding gown, lying on the floor, her face hidden by her hair. Ginny's dress was torn, and covered in dirt and mud_. Those bastards I'm going to kill them if I ever get out of here,_ he thought angrily. Harry looked up and down the little bit of hallway that he could see, and found more cells, but it was so dark he couldn't tell if they where occupied or not.

"Ginny," Harry said in the dark. "Can you hear me? Ginny wake up please, wake up."

Harry paused for a second and started to call for Ginny again, still no answer. Harry looked up and down the corridor again but this time saw a pair of eyes coming from another cell.

"Who are you?" Harry asked immediately.

The reply was only a whimpering noise. Harry stared at the eyes, and the eyes stared back, there was something oddly familiar about those eyes.

**Again Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I'll try to keep 'em coming. Again Sorry and Don't forget to review.**

**Flincher one of my nicknames**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! Read and please don't forget to review!**

It seemed to be an eternity and the eyes kept staring back, sometimes disappearing for a few seconds but then reappearing in an instant. Harry kept asking the same question "Who are you?" but the eyes never replied.

Ginny who was finally waking up and could hear someone asking "Who are you?" she wished they would shut up; she already had a bad enough headache.

Ginny raised her head and tried to sit up but found that she did to soon, and was vomiting.

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you alright?"

"Harry is that you?" Ginny replied her voice wavering a bit.

"Yeah it's me Ginn. Are you alright?"

"Considering I just puked, and I have a horrible headache, I'm alright. Where are we?"

"I don't know, I just woke up a little bit ago, after being hit over the head. Did you recognize that voice, when they took us into that room?"

"Yeah it did seem familiar but I couldn't place it."

"Harry, what do you think happened to every one else, at the reception?"

"I don't know. I think there where just the three of them unless they're where more that we didn't see. Ehh there's those eyes again."

"What eyes?" Ginny asked

"Well we're in a corridor of cells and in one of the cells I can see a pair of eyes, I asked who where there but they don't answer, I know someone, or something is there I can hear it move."

"Where's it at Harry?"

"To the right, wait no it's your left."

"Oh I see."

"Harry is that you Harry, Harry Potter?" A crackling voice said.

"Whose there?" Harry called into the darkness.

"Sirius."

"Sirius who? Black?" Ginny called.

"Yes."

"You're joking; he died more than six years ago!" Harry said. _How can Sirius be alive,_ Harry thought, _this can't be possible._

"I'm not dead; I'm alive and have been trapped in here for about three and a half years."

"How do I know you're really Sirius?"

"Ask me a question, any question."

"Umm…." Harry glanced at Ginny who had a confused look on her face. "Umm…what's your animagus form?"

"A black shaggy dog."

"Who's Buckbeak?"

"A hippogriff, later known as Witherwings that I used to escape from Flitwicks office, at Hogwarts."

Harry glanced at Ginny again; they both had astonished looks on their faces with the same thoughts running though their minds. This has to be Sirius, but how can it be he died in the Department of Mysteries.

"Sirius it's really you?" Harry said with tears lightly stinging his eyes.

"Yes."

"God, I can't believe this." Ginny mumbled.

"Whose with you Harry?"

"Ginny," Harry replied.

"Ginny, who? Weasley?"

"The one and only, but now its Ginny Potter." Ginny answered.

"What?"

"Ginny and I where married shortly before we where captured at the reception, and then brought to this place."

"Oh, that must've been a ball, well congrats to you both."

"Thank you," Harry and Ginny mumbled.

"Do you know where we're at Sirius?"

"Somewhere in London, know I have a question of my own, there's a rumor that Voldermort has been killed by you Harry. When did this happen?"

"Oh a few weeks ago, the battle went on for about four years."

"Oh."

"Sirius what happened in the Department of mysteries if you didn't die?"

**Ohhhh, What happened? Please Review and theres a huge possiblity I'll update sooner:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I'm back again, I'm on a roll tonight, I've done three chapters, although they're each kinda short but there chapters. And after you read don't forget to review please.**

**The Department of Mysteries will be spelled as DoM but assume that when characters are speaking it they actually say Department of Mysteries, just because its easier to write, and I can't spell Mysteries that well. :D**

There was a pause and then Sirius started to speak again. "Well I was fighting Bella, as you know, and I fell backwards into the veil. The veil wasn't a path towards death, but a portal to another place. Apparently from the information I've learned while I've been under their watch, a few selected Death Eaters went into the DoM a few weeks earlier but could not get the prophecy, so they set up portals, that would take people to different places. The Death Eaters set up a portal right in front of the veil, it looked like I fell though the veil but I actually went though a portal and it brought me to the old Riddle Mansion."

"But then how did all your belongings pass from you to Harry? Like Kreacher because he was forced to obey Harry since he passed into his ownership, after we thought you died, but if you were still alive how did that work?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe some sort of illusion." Sirius replied.

"So where have you been since then?"

"Well they move the prisoners around every so often. To risk from being found so easily. Right now we're in some old impartment building in London. Before that we where in a empty barn outside of London a little ways that had a cellar beneath it where they kept the prisoners. And there was a warehouse, and a few other empty places and the Riddle Mansion."

"Are there any others in here?" Harry asked.

"There where a few others, about a month ago but then they decided they where no use so they just killed them. I don't see why they kept me alive though. There are other prisoners in other places too. They don't keep us all together in case one of the places is found."

"Did you or others ever try to escape?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but if the found you escaping you'd be killed and the ones who actually did escape they caught up with a few days later, they were brought back, tortured then killed. I found an owl once and tried to contact the Order but they intercepted the owl. And they keep all of our wands in trophy like case, in case someone looses theirs or their own wand is broken."

Harry and Ginny unsure of what to say sat there in the dark silently.

"I think it's my turn to ask some questions." Sirius replied.

"Alright then, ask away." Ginny said.

"Where's Moony and Dumbledore?"

"Lupin and Tonks where married about 3 years ago. Lupin is teaching at Hogwarts again, and Tonks is still an auoror." Harry said.  
"Alright, what about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore…well he died at the end of my fifth year….Snape murdered him, at the top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters tried to take over Hogwarts. It didn't work though, the school still opened up the following year, but McGonagall was the Headmistress." Ginny said uneasily.

"I heard a rumor about that too…I can't believe he died though…it doesn't seem right."

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"So what about every body else?"

"Well Ron is dating a girl named Anya, she's from Germany. Hermione and my brother Fred are getting married sometime. George is dating Angelina Johnson. Percy died after the war had just started after he realized he was wrong, and was accepted back into the family again. Bill and Fluer who where married have two daughters, Renee and Jessica and a son Matt, they're all in Hogwarts but they came back for our wedding."

"And then," Harry joined the talking again. "There's Moody, who is still as crazy as ever, Shackbolt died, Charlie is still working with dragons."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked.

Harry was about to say something when a stream of light came from one end of the cooridor.

"Shh….wait a minute, be quiet, they're coming to check on you." Sirius said his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"The Death Eaters, now be quiet."

**Review Please:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey People, srry its taken me so long, I've had school, homework, basketball, Also my Great-Grandma Emily isn't doing very well. Shes 90, and the doctors think she has cancer but they won't tell us for sure, they finally put her in a nursing home instead of a hospital, and I know shes about to go, I'm just hoping she'll last till after Christmas, but its hard to imagine life without her in it and so I"ve been going to visit her a lot, and shes like an hour and a half away. And on top of that my mom has just lost her job because the board of directors at her work said, well you're not an accountant (she works at the National Society of Certified Public Accountants place) so you're fired basically at the end of the year and my mom has been there for two years and it just makes me mad well pissed that they're firing her now. Okay sorry thats enough of my problems.Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I hope you like this chapter, and please review.

The light was blinding, and then one human figure could be seen. The Death Eater walked towards them their feet slapping against the stone floor which made a echoing noise through the stone hallway, that had been made into a dungeon. The Death Eater came even closer, and they could see something folded up was in the Death Eaters hand.

The Death Eater stopped right in front of Harry's cell.

"Hello Potter," said the Death Eater with their hood up on their cloak.

"What do you want?" Harry sneered.

"You'll want to watch your attitude. You see I could kill you right now, I'm in charge now you see. Each and every one of the Death Eaters is in my command."

Harry saw a blonde piece of hair hanging down. "Malfoy?" Harry asked laughing. "Is that really you? How did you possibly become a leader of Death Eaters?"

"The blond idiot is now their leader? This is just hilarious!" Sirius said laughing.

"Watch it Black," Malfoy said warningly bringing his wand out from his pocket.

"Kill me why don't you. I'm not scared. Everyone that matters thinks I'm dead anyways except for the rest of the prisoners in here." Sirius said with a cold hard stare directed right at Malfoy.

"Sirius, don't," Harry said.

"Well you're not getting your wish today Black. You're going to live, for now anyways, but you're time is running short and it has been for some time." Malfoy turned on his heel and was about to go towards the stream of light still coming from the doorway. "Oh I almost forgot." Malfoy took a folded paper out from under his arm, and threw it at Harry. "I thought that might interest you Potter."

Harry plunged his arm though the bars of the cell and grabbed the paper, while there was still light. Harry managed to read the headline of the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. The headline read:

HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY-POTTER MISSING before the stone hallway turned black again.

_Oh Great_ Harry thought _I'm in the papers again, why does stuff like this always happen? Well it might be good that we're in the paper this time though._

"Can you read what it says?" Ginny asked.

"We're both in the paper again Gin, if that helps you any."

"Did you get a chance to read what it says?"

"Well it said we we're missing basically, and it's obviously The Daily Prophet."

"Hey, us being in the paper might be good this time though, at least people will know some Death Eaters are still at large and they've probably have half the Ministry out looking for us, considering you are the chosen one or the-boy-who-lived."

"Well if they have half the Ministry out looking for you, that's one of the rare few good things that the Ministry has done," commented Sirius, "So you two in the papers often then?"

"About once a week, either Harry, Hermione, Ron, me or another member of my family has been in The Daily Prophet…..of course." Ginny answered.

"Hey, Harry did he give you the whole entire paper or just the front page?" asked Sirius.

Harry flipped though the paper, "I think Malfoy gave me the whole entire paper, why?"

"When you're done with it, see if you can find the crossword for me."

"Sirius, you can't see, and you don't have a quill and ink, how are you going to do the crossword?" asked Ginny.

"Well you see, I in fact do have a quill. One of the Death Eaters dropped it when they were walking by once. As for a pot of ink, Ollivander has some, I'll trade him some of my supper for ink when he gets here."

"Sirius, you still don't have light." Harry said with a yawn.

"Yes I do." Sirius said in a hushed voice. "I have a candle and a pack of muggle matches hidden beneath a stone in this cell. Don't tell the other prisoners that though, they'd go nuts."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Sirius do you know who else is in here?"

"Well Ollivander is supposed to be coming here or so rumor among the Death Eaters says. We always end up near each other, I don't know why? But as I said earlier there are other places where they hide prisoners too, Dedlas Diggle was one of the ones that was killed shortly after we came here. Then Amelia Bones is still alive and I think she's over on the other side of London somewhere, in an abandoned factory."

"Which side of London are we on, then if Amelia Bones is on the other side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know its just what the Death Eaters say." Sirius laughed.

An hour later…

Another bright light shown into the pitch black stone hallway and blinded Harry, Ginny, and Sirius. They three could see two people dragging a limp body, on the cold stone floor, and after they're eyes adjusted to the light Sirius whispered quietly. "Its Ollivander! I wonder what he did this time for them to stun him."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a weird look, but decided to wait to ask questions till the Death Eaters where out of earshot. There was three Death Eaters that where dragging Ollivander, and came closer to where Sirius, Ginny, and Harry sat quietly not making a noise. The one Death Eater with a set of keys unlocked and opened a cell door next to Harrys'. The other two Death Eaters threw Ollivander in, and he hit the floor hard. The cell was then locked up and the three turned away when one stopped in front of Sirius' cell it was Bellatrix.

"Hello Sirius," she said eviley, "Having fun eating cold food with the rats you scum."

"Bella actually the rats are friendly than you, and they don't smell as bad either." Sirius said with a tone of discust.

"Oh dear cousin, they should've killed you long ago, your so useless. You sit in a cell all day and do nothing." Bella said twirling her wand in her hand. "I'd kill you but Lord Malfoy would kill me."

"Lord Malfoy? Geez, you people have to be mental. Why don't you kill me, and then Malfoy would kill you and they don't need you anyway your just as useless." Sirius replied.

"Shut up," Bellatrix said and was about to send a spell a Sirius.

"BELLA! GET OVER HERE NOW! Don't waste your time with that scum, I'm told he'll be taken care of soon enough,"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and then glared at Sirius as she walked away.

Hey, I know this is one of my shorter chapters, but please review, I'd like to know what you think. Be critically, I really don't care, I just want your opinion, even though if its not the one I'm hoping for, Please review and I'll try to update sooner next time:D thanks for being patient. Don't be afraid to send me a personal message to get me to update sooner either. Anyways please review, D:


	12. Chapter 12 NEW CHAPTER!

Well sorry its taken me so long to update, and I know you don't want to here my excuses, and I decided not to delete this story, and I'll try to update sooner this time...so read and review please:D

"Now wasn't that lovely?" exclaimed Ginny sarcastically after Bellatrix slammed the door behind her and everything went dark again.

"How did Malfoy, come to power though?" asked Harry.

"Who knows with this bunch of lunatics," said Ginny.

"Well I'm guessing after Voldermorts' down fall, no one was able or wanted to take his place, so instead of letting the Death Eaters fall, the scum bag Malfoy came to power."

"But how could he have risen to power when he wasn't even able to kill Dumbledore?"

"That's an interesting question." Said Harry as Sirius cut in.

"Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, he was the one who let the Death Eaters into the castle, though the vanishing cabinet but Snapes' the one that murdered Dumbledore." Ginny added.

Sirius we a look of surprise on his face said "Well I guess he's evil enough. But yeah, who could Malfoy kill that would be important enough though."

"What about Snape?" Ginny said.

"No." Harry said.

"Wait, it could be. I haven't seen Snape in awhile." Replied Sirius.

"It would make sense," added Ginny. "'Cause from what we found out during The War, it didn't sound like anybody really liked him very much. And from what I know he's not in Azkaban, and I'm sure the Death Eaters would love him dead but couldn't do it themselves, because I don't think Voldermort would favor them very much."

"Awhile ago, It had to be after Voldermorts downfall." Sirius answered, " Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, tried to kill Snape, at least that's what it looked like from my point of view, and what I found out from the other prisoners that saw other things cause I don't think they wanted Snape to become the next "Ruler." But that obviously failed then I think Draco power hungry and all, fairly close to Snape, killed him. And that probably earned him the respect of the rest of the Death Eaters. Because I don't think they wanted to grovel to Snape either, him being all close to Dumbledore supposedly. But they probably don't mind groveling to Draco."

"It makes sense even though its messed up." Harry said.

"So I guess we need to find a way to get out of here." Ginny said.

-----

Hermione was at her desk, rummaging though papers, not looking for anything in particular, but just trying to find anything that would help her find two of her best friends. It'd been two days since Ginny and Harry went missing. The Prophet was having a hay day, over this, Voldermort had been defeated but there was still insecurity, and a panic was slowly spreading. "If they took the boy-who-lived aren't we all gonna die," was the question everybody was asking. Hermione but her head in her hands and sighed.

Fred walked into the study. Hermione wasn't at work, but her study was a small room, part of their two bed room flat. The study was always turned into a guest room, when company was over.

"Hey sweetie," Fred said as he walked over to Hermione, put his arms around her, and kissed her gently.

"Hey," Hermione answered softly. "I thought you went to bed?"

"I did," came Fred's' reply, "but you see my fiancé never came to bed, and it's hard to sleep without her and besides I'm worrying about the same things you are." Hermione smiled.

"Well your fiancé could sleep if she could figure out where her two of her best friends were. What time is it?"

"About two in the morning. You should come to bed, try to sleep, otherwise you'll be dead on your feat tomorrow."

"It's no use; I'll be dead on my feat anyways."

"How about a sleeping potion?"

"Might work. But right now I'm too lazy to go make one up, for once."

"You don't have to get up," Fred said pulling something from his pocket. "Here, just go to bed."  
"What'd you put in it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, its just a honest sleeping potion. No jokes in it, nothing that's going to turn you into anything like a cat, like you once did in your second year."

"Hey how'd you know about that?"

"Ginny, Ron, and Harry."

"When they tell you that?"

"Awhile ago."

"How long ago?"

"Awhile ago."

Hermione shook her head,took the potion bottle from Fred's hand said Thank you, with a light kiss on the lips, and headed off to the bed room.

"Mum," called Charlie. "Mum where are you?"

Charlie walked into the Burrow, not seeing Molly Weasley anywhere. Everybody else was at work and Charlie thought he better check on his Mum. Molly was sick with worry.

"Mum," Charlie called again. She wasn't in the kitchen or living room so he made his way up the stairs, checking the rooms on the way. He looked in Percy's, Fred and Georges' old room, and Ron's old room.

Charlie went up to the attic, the door was open, and a light shown into the dark hallway. He walked closer, and he could hear someone sobbing. "Mom," he asked. No answer. Charlie opened the door and found Molly Weasley quietly sobbing looking though stacks of pictures.

"Mum," Charlie said and walked over to her.  
She looked up "Hi Charlie." Molly looked down at the picture, it was of Ginny and Percy. The picture was taken in front of the Burrow and it showed Percy with Hogwarts robes on with an arm around Ginny, both smiling.

Molly started shaking and crying again uncontrollably. Charlie put his arms around his mum and gave her a hug.

"I'm sob scared, what if sob Ginny, and Harry…don't….don't come …come back? Who else is gonna…die? Sob Percy did….whose next?"

Review please:D I'll try to update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

yeah sorry it took so long for me to update, i said i'd update in like two weeks, now its like 3 plus months later sorry ...i've had most of it written for a while, i just haven't posted it...again sorry...i'll try to update sooner next time

Sirius had long since traded some of his supper with Ollivander for a pot of ink and now sat in the corner of his cell with the quill in his mouth thinking about the clues for the crossword with the light of a flickering candle. Harry had fallen asleep and Ginny could hear his steady breathing and the pitter patter of the rain from outside. The dungeons where freezing, and Ginnys' dress wasn't that warm.

The dungeons weren't really dungeons, it was just a basement of an old apartment building, where the Death Eaters built cells to hold prisoners. The basement had a window at one end that was covered up by something and it didn't let any light in, but then the window probably hadn't been cleaned in awhile. On the other end was the door that they had been dragged in. A strong breeze came from a large crack in the window and made Ginny shiver, then she had an idea.

"Sirius," Ginny called.

He looked up from the crossword and took the quill out of his mouth. "Hmm."

"Where do they keep the owls in this place?"

"I'm not sure. But the last person they caught with an owl, they tortured 'em, and then they killed 'em."  
"Ehh."  
"Well do you know if they have any small owls, like really little ones?"

"I don't think so, but we could always find out."  
"How?"  
"I'm still an animagus. Sometimes when they're all out, I can get out of the cell and wander around, but they put protection spells all over this place so you can't leave or enter without a password, or a certain code."  
"Have they ever caught you?"  
"Nope they're to stupid, although I have to be careful avoid some rooms, because they have every spell imaginable on them. I got that information from a cat that they have hanging around."

------

Ginny and Harry had been missing for five days, the whole entire magical was now in an uproar. Everything went back to the way it was before the war. Shoppes closed down early, people moved in packs, and didn't socialize much with others that they met on the street.

Molly was in a frenzy, more so than everyone else. The Order of the Phoenix had been out of session since they caught most of Death Eaters (they thought the Ministry could handle the rest, though they knew that wouldn't work) but was immediately reinstated when Ginny and Harry disappeared.

Ron for these last few days was bound to rip off anybodies head, he was part of The Order of the Phoenix and was working around the clock.

Anya (Ron's girlfriend) was an auror also but her headquarters where in Berlin, rather than London and she was helping in the search for Ginny and Harry. Anya was walking through a more rougher part of London, since she couldn't evaporate to where she wanted to because it was packed with muggles. Anya was walking to the nearest McDonalds, she had been addicted to McDonalds when her muggle friend had taken her there when she was 13. Anya was born into a wizarding family but she had a few muggle friends, that knew what she really was. Anya had a craving for a Big Mac, and some of their salty French Fries, and she happened to have some muggle money with her, so she set out to find the nearest McDonalds.

Anya had on a dark, trench coat, and was carrying an umbrella, (she liked to wear muggle clothing, and it was raining.) She was walking along, and as she passed an old apartment building, she heard voices, but these voices attracted her attention because she heard the words, muggles, Ollivander, and Amelia Bones and Quidditch.

---

"Hey Sirius," said Ginny who just woken up from a nap a few minutes ago thought about something.

"Yeah,"

"Shouldn't we see who else is in here, for sure, before we make our escape plan, because we might be able to set them free too?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Whose all in here again?" came Harry's voice.

"Ummm….Ollivander, Florence Foresteu, and Amelia Bones is a prisoner, but I'll have ask around and see who else."

"Do muggles leave near this apartment building or have, the creeps upstairs, scare them all off?" asked Ginny.

"A few I think, but their so high on crack, and other shit, when they report stuff to those muggle people, who drive around in the cars with sirens, they just blow them off 'cause they think, they're crazy."

"I wish we could play Quidditch. Great sport," but then Harry was cut off.

There was a noise outside the window; someone had moved something right outside the window and now it sounded if they were trying to push the window open.

Something slowly pushed the window open, then a hand appeared holding a wand that was lit.

review please! what do you think? i'll try to update sooner this time..


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N  
Hey I updated sooner than last time! Well Read and Review (PLEASE REVIEW)!**

The lit wand came slowly came forward followed by the rest of the person who was holding it, the person Sirius, Ginny, and Harry couldn't see because the light was blinding.

Ginny held her hands up to her face to keep away the light from her face.

The person slowly lowered their wand and Ginny lowered her hands from her face.

"Anya!" Ginny exclaimed.

A look of surprise came over Anyas' face, "Ginny is that you?" as she moved closer to the bars that were between them.

"Yeah its me."

"Is Harry here too?"

"Over here."

"Are you guys okay?"

"I guess, at least for now."

"What is this place?"

"Death Eaters dungeons where they keep their prisoners, their headquarters are up above," Sirius said as if it wasn't really important.

"Whose that?"

"Sirius…Black," Sirius replied.

"I thought you were dead."

"Nope, still alive, but I'm a prisoner….again."

There was an akward pause then Anya asked another question, "Is anyone else in here?"

"Umm a few people, I'm not sure exactly who, ask Sirius." Ginny said, "Sirius?"

"What? Ohh" Sirius had spaced off. "Well theres Ollivander, Ameila Bones, Florence Foresteu, and theres a few others but you see what don't really get to talk or see people, so we don't really know all whose down here."

Anya inspected the cage running her fingers along the bars taking in ever detail, after a few minutes she asked "How do these cages open?"

"Umm," replied Harry and Ginny.

"It's a hidden lock, and it has a magical set of keys."

"Do you know where they keep the keys," asked Anya.

"Upstairs, 3rd floor, 2nd door on your right if you're coming up the main staircase, and not taking some of the secret passages. Also in that room you'd find wands in a glass cabinet, I believe they're labeled as to whose wands they are or were. They're the prisoners wands."

Anya stood silently.

"But don't go up there now. You'd never be able to get up there by yourself they'd kill you for sure." Sirius added quickly.

"What should I do? How many people do you think we'd need to take this place?"

"Way more than five." Sirius added.

"Go back and tell the Order where we're at, and make sure you come back soon, because they move prisoners every so often to a different location in London." Harry said.

There was a sound of the door being unlocked at the end of the tunnel.

"Anya go QUICK," Ginny urgently whispered.

"What's going on?"

"The Death Eaters they're coming," replied Sirius.

Anya quickly turned around scrambled up some wooden crates, she was about to go though the window, when Sirius said. "Tell the Order the new leader is Malfoy…the younger one."

"Alright. I'll be back," Then she scrambled out the window, her hands found the cold wet cement; it was still raining.

Anya quickly pocketed her wand, stood up and dusted off the dirt. She looked around and made her way back to the sidewalk, where she was when she heard them talking. She then walked to the front of the building, built out of red brick, although the base was made out grey stone. There was about ten floors, some of the windows where broken, the gutters where falling away from the building, and were filled with grass, and leaves. The front door had a staircase in front of it, that led down to the sidewalk, and above the door was the numbers 313.

Anya went back to Headquarters (Grimmauld Place) but took the long way too make sure no one was following her. As she walked in she noticed that everyone all the Weasleys, along with Hermione, Mad-Eye, Remus, and Tonks, where gathered around the table doing well…nothing, but looking very sad.

"Hey everybody," Anya announced, "I got some news that'll brighten your day. I know where Harry and Ginny are."  
She was immediately bombarded with quesetions,

"What did you say?"  
"Do you know for sure its them?"  
"Where are they?"  
"Are they alright?"

"How'd you find them?"

"Everybody sit down and be quiet!" Exclaimed Mad-Eye.

Everyone looked at Moody but then did as told, as soon as everyone was seated, Moody said to Anya. "Tell us what you know."

And for the next hour or so Anya retold her story, and all the details, but when she said she also found Sirius Black, this caused another outburst.

"You've got to be kidding; he's dead!"  
"How the bloody hell is that possible he's been dead for nearly five years!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know how that's possible but that who Ginny and Harry said the other person, was," Anya exclaimed.

"If he's alive…..that's just….amazing…," said Remus quietly.

"We have to rescue them soon," Anya continued. "They change their place of headquarters, along where they keep their prisoners every once in awhile. So we have to get them before they move."  
"Where is this place," Tonks asked.

"Its on the other side of the bridge and from there its about 15 blocks. Its an old apartment building, Harry, Ginny, and Sirius are in the basement. There's also others with them such as Ollivander, Amelia Bones, and Florence Forestu. But theres a problem we can't get them out of the cells they're in because the locks are hidden and the keys are on the third floor of the building, but in that same room they also keep their captives wands."

A/N  
Well thanks for reading, I'll try my best to update fast, and its nearing the end of the story, just so you know...and REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
